


From Glen to Glen

by Zimmercj



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Irish music, M/M, danny boy, let dex be soft, soft dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: Set just before Nursey's, Dex's, and Chowder's senior year. Everyone writes Dex focusing on his anger, and I just wanted a Soft Dex. Some parts are not written the best, and will be reworked at a later date. (Also, were Nursey and Dex in one bed? or did they each have their own? You decide!)





	From Glen to Glen

It had been a fun past two weeks; the entire Samwell crew was spending one last group hurrah at a vacation home Nursey’s parents owned overlooking the Atlantic Ocean on a private island. Nursey had gathered all of his old hockey buddies for two weeks before him, Dex, and Chowder had to return to Samwell for their senior year. It didn’t seem real to him that they were now the seniors of the haus and that there would be no more home cooked meals from Bitty. (Although Dex did inherit some of his cooking magic and was the new-but begrudging-team mom, so it’s not like they would _starve_). Bitty had promised them that he would be down whenever they needed him, as long as he could escape being the new farmer’s market magnate in providence. Nursey and Dex had a sneaking suspicion that with Bitty’s new found success, there would be plenty of samples making their way to the haus for taste testing and input. Not that the new co-captains would object.

But, like all good things it must come to an end. Starting tomorrow everyone would start packing to return to their normal lives. Jack and Bitty would go back to Providence, the Nu-Hausmates would head home, and Chowder was leaving in the morning to spend a few days with Cait before the semester officially started. That would leave just him and Dex alone for the rest of the week so they could work on planning out what the team for the next season would need. These sad feelings and the attempts to hide them with alcohol, would explain the current situation taking place before the flickering campfire:

“Come on Dexy!” Shitty slurred, looking over at Dex who was quietly strumming a guitar that he had gotten from somewhere, “I know you can play it, you told me you used to be a camp counsellor. That shit has to be counsellor 101!”

“And I told you that that is the one song I refuse to do. Do you know how many times I had to play it at those camps? You forget I grew up in a conservative Irish Catholic family, that was like the one song we were allowed to sing at camp.” Dex sighed-Nursey could tell he was close to giving in. So, he figured he would be a little shit and break him down just to play the stupid song.

“C’mon Dexy, I want to hear you play,” Nursey said looking up with pleading puppy dog eyes complete with flittering eyelashes. (_God, _he thought to himself, _I must be drunk. And in love!-came a voice from the back of his head._ He shuddered as he tried to supress that particular emotion. I mean, they were roommates for god’s sake!_) _

“Nurse!” came Dex’s strangled reply. “We weren’t even allowed to sing _John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt _because it sounded too much like something out of a vaudeville house. _Vaudeville _Nurse!, who in the last century even knows what vaudeville is!”

“I-“ Nurse starts before he is cut off.

“You don’t count, you’re one of _those_ nerds.” Dex says laughing. If this had been three years earlier Nursey would have punched him. Now? Now he just thinks it’s cute.

  
“Please Dex?” Chowder said from where him and Bitty were curled under a blanket on a stump by the fire. (Nursey swore that those two could get cold even in 100-degree weather)

“Fine,” Dex finally caved, “but I’m not singing.”

“We’ll do it!” Ransom, Holster, and Shitty yelled at once.

“This is going to be interesting,” Jack said as he handed Nursey another beer, “I’ve lived through too many Haus-oke nights to think that this will be a good idea.”

“Good point Jack,” Lardo said from Nursey’s other side, “you might want some of this too,” offering half of a joint to nursey. Nursey leaned over and took the joint from her fingers. He took a pull from it as Dex started to strum on his guitar. _He’s not bad. _Nursey thought to himself, only to be interrupted by three of the most off-key voices he had ever heard started singing.

  
“Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya. Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya.” Nursey looked from the three singing across the fire over to where Dex sat strumming on the guitar. For all of his earlier grumbling he was sure smiling pretty big Nursey thought to himself. And despite himself Nursey Started to smile as well, the beer and pot (and Dex) working on him. They actually made it through to the third verse before everything fell to shit. Which, looking at the empty beer bottles around the campfire Nursey was fairly impressed with.

  
“Alright,” Dex said standing up, “since I’m the captain now I say that it’s past time for everyone to get to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow, and most of you are going to have hangovers from hell.”

“But Dexy! I don’t wanna!” Came Shitty’s reply as he pleaded to Dex on literal bended knees. “One more song?”

  
“No, Dex is right,” Nursey said stretching as he got up. The bottom of his sweatshirt lifting up to expose the bottom of his abs. He caught Dex staring and thought to himself that he would have to do something about that sooner or later, before he put his arms down looking for the shovel he brought to bury the coals after they drenched the fire. “We can clean up in the day light. I want to get at least a reasonable amount of sleep so I can be conscious to you when I say goodbye tomorrow.” Everyone grumbled but walked to the house to get ready for bed.

  
“Group hug!” Shitty yelled once they walked into the living room of the house, drunkenly throwing an arm around Nursey and Dex, corralling them towards the others. The others who knew it would be pointless to fight Shitty (he was clingy sober, it only intensified when he was drunk-at least he was wearing pants.) so the all fell into a pile on the living room floor.

  
“Alright,” Jack said, “Shitty I might not be your captain anymore, but we all need to go to bed and I am not sleeping on the floor with you…get that look out of your eyes Shits, I’m not sleeping anywhere else with you either!” Shitty started snuggling into Jack’s side.

  
“I got him,” Lardo said, pulling on his hand until he followed her to their bedroom. Jack and Bitty said goodnight with a wave as they headed off towards the other end of the house toward their bedroom.

  
“Look Holtsy,” Ransom said, wiping a tear from his eye, “our little D-Men are all grown up.”

  
“C’mon you drunk baby” Holster said as he dragged Ransom off to where they were sleeping. “We’ll see you in the morning,” he shouted over his shoulder.

  
“Can you believe we look up to these people?” Dex whispered jokingly to Nurse and Chowder, who both just shook their heads.

  
“Good night guys!” Chowder said as he hugged the other two for one last time, turning towards where his bed was made up on the couch.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in our room?” Nursey asked. “I feel bad for making you sleep on the couch this entire trip”. (After all, Nursey’s parents were NYC Brownstone and private island rich-but they weren’t Brownstone, private island, and vacation Mansion rich.)

  
“It’s fine I tend to snore anyways, remember?”

  
“OK, good night Chow” Nursey called as him and Will started up the stairs to the room they were sharing.

  
“See you in the morning Nurse,” Will mumbled as he took his shirt and jeans off and crawled into bed.

  
“Night Dexy,” came Nursey’s sleepy reply.

⁂

About an hour later Nursey gets waken up by a sound. He looks around the room and sees nothing is out of place. He takes another look around until he finally sees that Will is no longer in bed. He hears the sound again, this time he figures out that it’s coming from the balcony to their room, where he can see Will sitting out on an old deck bench tuning his guitar. _So that’s what the sound was. _Nursey thought to himself. _What is he doing out there?_ Nursey was about to get up and ask him when he heard Dex start to sing in a dulcet baritone “Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling, From glen to glen, and down the mountain side”. _Damn, _Nursey thought, _he really can sing._ Nursey quietly got out of bed and padded over to the bench and sat down next to Dex. “But come ye back when summer's in the mead-” Dex stopped when he heard Nursey sit down. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” Dex asks as he stops strumming and looks over at Nursey who just shakes his head. “I couldn’t sleep, I kept thinking about what this year means, no more Bitty, we’re the captains, graduation…” he stopped as Nursey put a finger to his lips.

  
“It will be alright Will, we’ll figure it out like we always have,” Nursey said, trying his best to be supportive. Which earned him a smile from Will. “Can you play some more?” Nurse asked.

  
“Sure,” Will said as he picked his guitar up and started to play again as Nursey scooted over and snuggled into his side. Will looked right at him as his baritone started again, Nursey feeling the song move Dex’s entire body. “’Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow, Oh, Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so!”

Nurse couldn’t help himself when Dex sang those words looking at him. He leaned up and kissed Dex on the cheek and nuzzled his face into Dex’s shoulder. That was how Chowder found them in the morning, still on that bench. He decided that they could use a little more sleep, and after all they didn’t need Dex for breakfast. Bitty was here. But he made sure to get a picture of them before he left. They did look cute and he needed blackmail material. Not that he would ever use it of course…

**Author's Note:**

> My bi-heart wanted to think that Dex would be a great singer. In the original version of this in my head I had Dex singing a traditional Irish Ballad (I was going with either Siúil a Rún or Dúlamàn) but decided to stick with Danny Boy. I tried to make all the other relationships subtle and focus on NurseyDex. The ending is probably the sappiest thing I have ever written. And behind Chris Chow's innocent face, I see a conniving streak, maybe I'll do a part two about what he does with the picture.


End file.
